Portable electronic devices particularly mobile telephones and similar communication devices have rapidly expanded in use and function as users have demanded increasing functionality. It is common to see mobile telephones that provide Global Computer Network access, messaging, personal information management, personal digital assistant functionality, music, facsimile, gaming, in addition to telephone communication. More complex keyboards have been provided to be compatible with the more complex applications that are found in such devices. One such prior art full function keyboard arrangement is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,580,932, assigned to the same assignee as the present invention and is shown in FIGS. 1 and 2. A foldable keyboard is provided in a mobile phone 10 having a display screen 11 wherein a panel 12 has an inner face 14 and an outer face 16 and rotates about the pivot axis X-X between two operative positions. The outer face 16 carries a communication keypad 18 and the inner face 14 carries a portion 20 of the number of keys of the full function keyboard and which keys are exposed for access and usage when the panel 12 is rotated into an open position as shown in FIG. 2. The panel 12 is in an overlapping position with a further fixed panel 22 that carries the remaining portion 24 of the number of keys of the keyboard. The keys on the fixed panel 22 are exposed for access and usage when the rotated panel 12 is in the open position. Although such devices are capable of providing more complex applications the arrangement limits the size of the keys and the key array of the full function keyboard and the size of the display screen.
It would be desirable therefore to provide a key array for a full function keyboard and a larger viewing area screen display in an electronic device while maintaining the compact size demanded for the electronic device.
Further, prior art foldable or hinged electronic devices such as a mobile phone 30 illustrated in FIG. 3 also limit the size of a keyboard 32 and display screen 34 to achieve a compact device that accommodates the unused surface area 36 in the region of the hinge 38. Although such hinged arrangements for electronic devices reduce the size of the electronic device compared to non-foldable electronic devices, the area 36 in the region of the hinge 38 is otherwise wasted and unused.
It would be desirable therefore to utilize the otherwise unusable surface area in a hinged electronic device to provide a foldable keyboard and a larger size screen display demanded for the electronic device.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a simple and inexpensive means of providing a full function keyboard and a larger viewing area screen display size to accommodate the more complex applications of an electronic device while maintaining a compact form factor for the electronic device.